Nunca podrias ser remplazada
by 13Wilde
Summary: Despues de que maura abandona la cuidad y corta la comunicacion con jane, nuestra detective empieza a fumar y descuida su alimentacion la que la lleva al hospital, donde se encuentra con la doctora katherine brown, quien le ayuda a sobre llevar lo de maura, cuando la vida de jane parese volverse a poner en orden, maura vulve dispuesta a reconquistar a jane.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy estuve aburrida en el trabajo y solo podía pensar en esta historia, espero disfruten.  
Pd: La doctora, aquí mencionada, yo la imaginaba como Arizona Robbins o Jessica Capshaw. Por si quieren saber más detalladamente como sería la tercera de la discordia

Me despierto y lo primero que veo es a una rubia tomándome la mano, por un momento mi corazón se acelera al pensar que era maura, analizo a la rubia, ella tenía el cabello más claro, y es un poco más pequeña que maura, incluso apostaría que más joven, ella me sonríe amablemente mientras sigue revisándome el pulso, devuelvo la sonrisa y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás aprovechando los segundos que me quedan en silencio antes que la doctora empiece su interrogatorio.

Veo su boca abrirse, pongo mis manos en mis ojos para poder evitar que vea la vergüenza que ciento

¿Señorita, ¿será posible que usted este embarazada?- Exclama la rubia  
Comienzo a reír, es decir de todo lo que podía preguntarme, me pregunto eso, cuando yo tengo más de 1 año sin tener relaciones con alguien, sus ojos azules se quedan mirando fijamente en mi así que no me queda más que contestarle.  
No, eso ni siquiera es una opción, tengo más de un año sin ya sabe.  
Ok, los análisis llegaran en una hora para confirmar ¿Cuantos días pasa sin comer?, y ¿Cuántos cigarrillos fuma al día?  
¡Mierda! Sabía que llegaría a esto, vuelvo a ponerme las manos en la cara y contesto casi sin despegar la boca, el hábito de los cigarrillos me quitaba en mayor parte del apetito, pasaba hasta 3 días sin comer.  
Una quizás dos cajetillas al día hace 7 meses y no dejo de comer, es decir a veces se me olvida… ¿Pero todo bien no?  
La rubia cruza sus brazos y me mira como si quisiera regañarme, pero en cambio suspira y vuelve a sonreír dulcemente.  
Escuche señorita… interrumpo sus palabras, Jane rizzoli, extiendo mi mano sonriendo para ver si puedo evitar esto, la doctora estrecha mi mano.  
Katherine Brown comenta dulcemente , jane es importante que empieces a cuidar tu salud, este desmallo puede ser una advertencia de que cosas peores pueden pasarte, además el olor a cigarro no creo que sea el mejor olor para una mujer como tú ,eres muy guapa como eres, no quieras cambiar por un hombre que no vale la pena, dice acariciando mi mano como señal de apoyo  
¡Oh!, te aseguro ese no es mi caso, yo no soy un chaval obsesionada con verse linda, soy un policía muy ocupado que debes en cuando se salta unas comidas, digo mordiéndome el labio.  
¿Así que policía? Valla que bien, guapa e interesante, eres mi paciente más interesante de esta semana jane, dijo con sonriendo más. Valla esta mujer no se cansa de sonreír  
Te programare una cita con el psicólogo, puede que él te ayude a descubrir por que tus cambio alimenticios tan drásticos.  
¡No!, por favor, todo menos un loquero, te prometo que estoy bien.  
Nadie que esté bien deja de comer jane, todo tiene un porque y para ello iras con el psicólogo, estarás bien, apretó mi mano, y me doy cuenta que no la ha soltado.  
Kate, por favor, ¿pásalo esta vez sí? Suplico ahora apretando yo su mano, que no se ha movido de la mía, pero la situación no me incomoda para nada.  
Pudiera si tú me das tu numero… y ya sabes, quedamos algún día para comer algo.  
¡Oh!, es un trato Kate. Me toma totalmente desprevenida, es decir una visita al médico no es exactamente el lugar donde ligaría, pero ella es guapa lo admito, la miro fijamente y veo su cara roja, es linda la verdad. 

He estado hablando con Kate por textos realmente es divertida, hemos quedado los últimos 9 días, pero mi actual investigación y sus cirugías nos lo impiden, son las 11 pm estoy exhausta de tanto papeleo reviso mi móvil, tenía una llamada perdida de kate, me provoca una sonrisa y devuelvo la llamada

40 minutos más tarde estábamos tomando un trago acompañado de unas hamburguesas.  
Ella no paraba de reír, y por primera vez en estos 7 meses sin maura, me sentía bien, aliviada  
ella dio un trago largo a su botella y lo soltó de golpe, ¿Quién es maura? , definitivamente no lo vi venir, me sorprendió tanto eso, es decir ¿cómo lo supo?  
¿Cómo sabes de ella?  
Se sonroja y pide 2 cervezas más a la camarera.  
Tu… lo decías antes de despertar, y cuando me viste lo susurraste…  
Supuse que solo lo había pensado, ella bueno, era mí… Compañera de trabajo…  
¿Nada más?  
Ella… era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera en todo… pero ella se fue de la cuidad sin darme una explicación, no contesta mis llamadas, y se despidió de mi con una carta diciéndome que trabajaría en D.C, que seguiríamos en contacto, que necesitaba poner sus cosas en orden  
y no dijo más, como si yo no le importara, claro que lo tome mal, una semana antes de que ella se fuera, ella y yo… habíamos estado más cerca… tu sabes, como una pareja, pero ella se fue sin más, las dos somos adultas y pudimos haberlo hablado, pero se fue, sin mirar atrás, sé que yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo, compartimos 5 años y no se olvidan fácil, por eso comencé con el cigarro, me daba un momento de tranquilidad, y mi apetito desapareció por completo, yo aún la hecho de menos…  
subo la cabeza para verla, en realidad nunca había hablado con nadie sobre maura desde que paso, me distancie de todos justificándome con mi trabajo, pero decirlo en voz alta me ha dado un poco de alivio, me siento liberada.  
Tomo la cerveza que hace un momento la camarera había traído la tomo hasta llegar al fondo, y esta vez es mi turno de pedir otra ronda.  
Valla, eso es… duro, no entiendo como ella te ha podido dejar, si tú eres guapa, divertida, y tienes un arma, eso te hace doblemente sexy , dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara, se acerca a mí, y planta un suave beso en mis labios, me quedo helada, no sé qué hacer, sus labios son cálidos, pero aun no me siento lista para esto, mi intención era alejarme pero por alguna razón seguí besándola, hasta que el aire nos faltó.  
Me sonrió, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos brillaban, yo solo sonreí levemente y volví a tomarle a mi cerveza, ella se paró, me tomo de la mano, me levanto de la mesa y me susurro al oído, "hay que irnos"

Mi alarma suena exactamente a las 5 am como todos los días, froto mis manos en mis ojos, después de unos segundos volteo rápidamente a donde se supone debería de estar dormida kate, pero ella no estaba, me paro y grito su nombre pero no obtengo respuesta, voy a la cocina a preparar el café, y veo que ya está hecho, y alado de la cafetera una nota.

Janie si eres una adicta de la cafeína como yo veras esta nota, tengo rondas a las 4 así que salí temprano de tu apartamento, tome ropa prestada, prometo devolvértela, excelente noche contigo.  
Buenos días,  
Pd: Salgo a comer a las 11:30 y soy 45 minutos libre, si pudieras pasarte por el hospital para comer juntas, seria magnifico. 

Sonrió y me sirvo café.  
11:15 miro el reloj sin saber si ir con kate o no, es decir no me había sentido bien desde la partida de maura, y como dijo kate "la vida no son lamentos"  
Korsak, ¿está bien si salgo a comer ya? Tardare alrededor de una hora  
Si, lo necesitas adelanté.  
11:35 entro al hospital, con el móvil en la oreja esperando a que kate me conteste para que me dé su ubicación, me manda a buzón y vuelvo a insistir. Hasta que suelto un leve grito al sentir que alguien me pica las costillas, volteo y ahí estaba ella con su sonrisa tan cálida, ella parece siempre ir tan feliz.

¡Kate! Deja ya un canal , o pongamos una película, ¿te parece bien?, le pregunte mientras acariciaba su pierna al desnudo, ella solo llevaba puesta mi camisa y su ropa interior, en estos 3 meses siempre que podía pasar tiempo libre con ella lo hacía , debido a que nuestros trabajos solo nos permitían vernos, en la mañana siempre a las 11:30, pero este lunes ella tenía el día libre, y no pude desperdiciarlo, me reporte enferma y me quede en casa con ella, solía quedarse siempre en mi casa ya que le quedaba más cerca del hospital y así podría ganar puntos por puntualidad, yo pienso que solo quería estar cerca de mí, no era exactamente una relación amorosa, la teníamos al margen, nunca hablamos de ello, no pusimos etiqueta a nuestra relación, solo nos dejamos llevar.  
Iré a poner palomitas, dijo entre besos, después se dirigió a la cocina, pediré pizza ¿quieres?, en ese momento tocan la puerta.  
Valla servicio exprés, escucho la burlona voz que proviene de la cocina, abro la puerta y mi sonrisa se borró por completo, sentí como mi aliento salía de mi cuerpo, enfrente de mi estaba maura, "mi maura", se veía hermosa y no bastaron más que unos segundos para que mi sonrisa volviera, era tan perfecta, su olor me vuelve loca, me quiero aventar a sus brazos y besarla. La miro a los ojos directamente y nos conectamos, siento como empiezo a temblar y a hiperventilar.  
¿Quién es janie? Pregunta una voz detrás de mí, que rompe con la atmosfera que había creado con maura,  
Ambas se miran fijamente, analizándose completamente, acto seguido las dos se me quedan mirando, con ojos interrogativos está claro que quieren alguna respuesta, pero ni yo misma sé que decir.

Primer capítulo, perdón por alguna que otra falta de ortografía, soy nueva en esto, espero y les guste háganmelo saber, prometo actualizar pronto


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Maura Isles verdad?, mucho gusto" dijo estrechando su mano a maura. Rompió totalmente el momento incomodo que se vivía en la entrada.  
" Un placer, si en efecto doctora Maura Isles." Maura devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía y luchaba por no llorar.  
"¿Cuándo volviste?" Jane susurro con los con labios temblorosos aún no se reponía de la sorpresa de ver a maura ahí -  
"Volví ayer, hoy me incorpore de nuevo al departamento, esperaba verte ahí, cuando me dijeron que te habías reportado enferma quise cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien, y por eso estoy aquí, pero pues nada no las molesto más, la veo mañana en el trabajo detective Rizzoli, Un gusto Katherine"  
"Vamos a pedir pizza maura, ¿no quieres quedarte?"  
"Gracias Katherine, pero todavía tengo cosas que desempacar, talvez en otra ocasión"  
"Comprendo, que te descanses" dijo dándole una sonrisa  
Maura desapareció por el pasillo, jane cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra se sentó en el sillón, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos reflexionando todo lo que había pasado, ver de nuevo a maura fue una explosión de sentimientos,  
"Te ama jane" dijo Kate acariciándole los risos  
"Ella no se hubiera ido" dijo son quitar sus manos de su cara.  
" ¿Acaso viste su cara cuando me vio?, Se destrozó, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, por eso se fue, además tu cara te delata janie, no la superaste."  
" Como siempre te de dicho estoy seguro que es el amor de mi vida, pero tengo miedo."  
"Mañana empezaras a trabajar de nuevo con ella janie, y tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarle e porqué se fue, pero por favor janie, no caigas tan rápido yo te conocí destrozada por ella, así que creo que ella merece unas semanas de inquietud.  
"Yo… no sé como are para verla".  
" Jane, fue lindo haber compartido estos meses contigo, yo sabía que maura volvería, después de todo lo que me platicaste sobre ustedes, pero en realidad no quiero perderte janie "  
Jane puso su vista en Kate, "Yo no quiero lastimarte, pero tú sabes que ella es …"  
Kate interrumpió " No jane, no te quiero perder como amiga, pasional era bueno, pero en realidad valoro tu amistad, me encanta tener una amiga con quien hablar, confieso que talvez si hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntas, talvez me hubieras hecho poner en duda mi lema del "No me voy a enamorar nunca", pero entiendo que tu corazón sea de maura, y nunca tuve más ambiciones que ser tu amiga, pero ahora que ella está aquí, no me saques de tu vida completamente, aún puede haber 11:30 de vez en cuando, o una cerveza.  
Jane rio "Claro que no te sacare de mi vida, eres algo especial, sin ti ayudándome y soportando cuando me ponía a hablar de mau, no sé que hubiera hecho, antes de ti no había hablado con nadie más sobre lo que sentía por mau  
. ¿Así que yo te hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión? Doctora Brown eso no va con su persona.  
"¿Podemos dejar la pizza para otro día? Solo quiero recostarme a tu lado, talvez sea la última vez." 

-  
Al subir a su auto maura no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, se aferró a volante y no dejaba de pensar lo guapa que era Kate, tenía mil preguntas, pero ella no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, ella había sido con la abandono y no contestaba sus llamadas. Prendió el coche y se dirigió a su casa 

Abrió la puerta y vio a Ángela en la cocina, no sabía como reaccionar, no se había despedido de nadie, y sabía que aunque Ángela era muy cariñosa con ella, ella odiaría quien lastimara a sus hijos.  
"¡Hija! Volviste, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?, Te extrañe". Dijo todo eso conmocionada abrazándola fuertemente.  
" Estoy bien Ángela, disculpa mi obstinado comportamiento al no contestar las llamadas, pero necesitaba un momento para pensar y por eso me aleje, lo siento de verdad, Yo también le echaba de menos."  
"Me alegro que estés bien, esa era mi preocupación, que bueno que volviste, Jane se pondrá muy feliz al verte, ella se devasto mucho cuando te fuiste, ya la veo un poco mejor, pero no te ha dejado de extrañar. Conozco a jane, aunque quiera demostrar que es fuerte ella quería volver a verte"  
"Ya mañana la veré, podemos seguir con esta conversación mañana, estoy muy cansada y necesito descansar." Dijo ocultando que la acaba de ver, supuso que Ángela aun no sabía con su relación con Kate  
"Claro hija descansa"- le dio otro abrazo y se retiró a su casa de huésped  
Maura se dio un baño cambio de ropa, cepillo su cabello y se metió a la cama, recordando a jane, las lágrimas la abordaron hasta quedarse dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

5:00 am la alarma comienza a sonar jane se intenta levantar pero un brazo se lo impide, era Kate jane se voltio para despertarla, "Kate, se te a echo tarde."  
"No jane, yo nunca había amanecido contigo, siempre me iba antes de que usted despertara, así que decidí quedarme, a verla despertar, muy guapa por cierto." Se abrazó a ella impidiéndole levantarse de la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello.  
"Kate espera" dijo soltando un pequeño gemido.  
"Usted todavía no es una mujer comprometida, te are un moratón, así maura estará muriendo de celos, y sabrá que no será tan fácil volver contigo, ¡no seas tan fácil janie!  
"No te atrevas"  
"Muy tarde" dijo acariciando su cuello donde se notaba un rojizo intenso, se paró de la cama al baño "deberías poner el café mientras me baño.

"Doctora Isles buenos días, ¿Qué tenemos?"  
" Mujer entre 20 y 24 años está severamente golpeada, tiene signos de violación. Por el plástico en el que está envuelta creo que aquí solo se decidieron del cuerpo, no sabré más hasta hacer la autopsia"  
"¿Causa de muerte?  
"Necesito hacer la autopsia para saberlo."

"Tengo lo que necesito, te veo en la comisaria."  
"Jane, ¿podrías llévame?, esta mañana mi carro no prendió, e llamado al mecánico y quedo en ir más tarde."  
Las dos se dirigieron en silencio hasta el carro, la morena le abrió la puerta y se dirigían a la comisaria en un silencio.  
" ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?"  
" Desayune en casa." Jane sintió el vibrar de su móvil, en un semáforo en rojo vio el mensaje de Kate.

¿11:30?

Contesto el mensaje "ok" cerró el móvil y volvió su mirada de nuevo al frente

"¿mensaje de Katherine?  
" Si, ¿Cómo supiste?"  
"Sonreíste, te vez tan hermosa cuando sonríes" Te extrañe mucho estos meses jane, te necesite todo este tiempo." Jane interrumpió  
"Soy la más interesada en escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, te parece ¿si cenamos en tu casa hoy? "  
"Perfecto."

", Vi el mensaje, ¿Qué tienes?"  
" La chica se llamaba Abril Davidson 22 años sus padres la reportaron desaparecida ayer, fue violada, estrangulada pero la causa de muerte fue un golpe una hemorragia interna por un golpe en el costado de la cabeza, encontré piel debajo de sus uñas, ella lucho contra él.  
"Perfecto, notificare a la familia." Se dio la vuelta para salir de la morgue  
"¡Jane!, son las 11:15 ¿quieres ir a almorzar?"  
" No puedo doctora, tengo que ir al hospital." La rubia corrió hacia Jane. Y la tomo del brazo para mirarla fijamente, sus ojos denotaban preocupación.  
", ¿Todo bien?"  
"Si, solo iré con Kate, ella trabaja, ahí, ella es cirujana pediátrica, siempre almorzamos a esta hora. Llámame si el ADN que encontraste coincide con alguien."

11:30 pm  
Maura se acostó en su cama, ella había estado llamando a jane durante horas para saber si acudiría a su casa como ya lo habían acordado, pero jane no le contesto, ella preparo la cena, pero no comió, ella en realidad quería hablar con jane, quería explicarle porqué se había ido, quería saber que era lo que tenía con Kate, quería verla, solo quería que todo fuera como antes.  
Escucho el timbre de su puerta y se puso de pie rápido, abrió la puerta.  
", ¿Aun no es muy tarde para nuestra cena?  
Sonrió encantada de ver a jane parada en su puerta "Pasa jane, ¿Quieres una cerveza? E comprado un par, para esta noche.  
"Si, por favor".  
Le entrego una botella y se colocó a un lado de ella en sofá con una copa de vino.  
"¿Cuánto llevas con Katherine? Su voz quebradiza rompió el silencio penetrante  
"Ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga". Echo su cabello para atrás y se puso de frente a maura.  
", ¿Una amiga con la que te acuestas? Apretaba los dientes de coraje al ver el moratón que tenía jane en el cuello.  
"Eso no le incumbe doctora. Soy una mujer soltera y me puedo acostar con quien se me dé la gana"  
"¿Así hubiera sido lo nuestro? , solo tendrías sexo conmigo, sin decirles a tus familiares, porque claro está que tu madre no sabe de Katherine, ¿eso era lo que me esperaba contigo jane?  
"¡CALLATE!, lo "nuestro" tú lo arruinaste, yo ya le había dicho a franki de lo nuestro, que te pediría que fueras mi novia, que me sugiriera como decírselo a mi madre, pero tú que hiciste. ¡TE FUISTE!" Cerró los ojos y suspiro… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?... yo hubiera entendido todo.  
"… Yo tuve miedo jane, tuve miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras, de lo feliz que me sentía a tu lado, de lo segura que estaba en tus brazos, pensé que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y como pasamos una semana evadiendo el tema de que éramos, y nuestros besos y carisias se hacían más pasionales, pensé que en cualquier momento tendríamos sexo, y yo solo sería tu juego… y me retire necesitaba tiempo para pensar y asimilar todo, para darme cuenta que lo que siento por ti era verdadero, para comprometerme para siempre, te juro que no había un día que no quiera volver, que no te extrañara, pero estar lejos de ti solo me hizo darme cuenta que te amo, y no podría estar con nadie más.  
" ¿Y usted no pensó en decirme eso? yo le hubiera entendido, yo le hubiera dado su espacio, y te hubiera ayudado a resolver todas tus dudas, pero te alejaste, sin responder mis llamadas, ni darme una explicación. Yo conocí a Kate en el hospital ella fue mi doctora en urgencias después de que sufriera un desmayo por inanición, yo deje de comer cuando te fuiste, remplace la comida por cigarrillos, ella me ayudo a superar eso.  
"Jane perdón, en realidad te amo, nunca quise lastimarte"  
"…Yo te perdono maura, hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, entiendo tu miedo, yo también lo tuve, pero ahora estoy segura de que fue lo mejor, "lo nuestro" termino antes de empezar, y creo que fue lo mejor."  
" yo no lo creo así, estoy de acuerdo con que creas que soy la peor mujer del mundo, pero are te conquistare de nuevo jane, lo are, ahora que sé que esto que siento es de verdad, no te dejare tan fácil."


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Maura que haces aquí?"- dijo la morena saliendo se su apartamento vestida con un vestido de noche largo corte sirena hombros caídos, de encaje color azul oscuro el cabello recogido sutilmente, maquillaje ligero, aunque resaltaban sus labios rojos tenue  
"Cuando salí ya no estabas, y pensé en venir a cenar contigo, pero no sabía tenías compromiso previo, te vez espectacular, estupenda de muy buen gusto el vestido." La rubia se quedó boca abierta viendo a su compañera.  
"¿Jane?" o aquí estas, por un momento pensé que habías huido." La abrazo por la cintura tiernamente con una sonrisa radiante al verla. "hola maura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo cortes mente.  
"Pretendía cenar con jane, no sabía que estaban ocupadas, muy lindo tu vestido Katherine." En sus palabras se percibía su molestia, y su cara  
"Gracias, ¿Jane no te dijo que hoy habría evento de recolección de fondos para el hospital?, y le pedí que me acompañara." El vestido de Kate era rojo ceñido al cuerpo largo escote de corazón sin mangas.  
"Ya nos tenemos que ir jane. Otro día podríamos salir a cenar las 3, ¿Te parece maura?"  
"Estaría encantada. Mucha suerte linda noche. " Su tono fue frio se dio la vuelta marchándose. 

"Bailaste muy bien janie, gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy… fue muy lindo de tu parte" se sentó junto a jane abrazándola en el sillón.  
"Fue divertido, tus colegas son muy divertidos, y la champaña cara, como podía decir que no."  
"Yo sé que maura volvió, y que nos hemos limitado a compartir la cama, pero esta noche te vez en realidad hermosa, y extraño tanto tus manos sobre mi… En realidad no entiendo como ella te dejo, tu eres tan… perfecta"  
La morena suspiro, se perdió en el claro azul de los ojos de su acompañante y lo complemento con un beso, que se convirtió en besos, con más pasión, caricias que revelaban el deseo que ambas se tenían.

Maura se dirigía a la morgue, paso por el escritorio de jane, para dejarle un café, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, decidió seguir su paso, la idea de pensar que su detective se pudiera encontrar aun en los brazos de Kate la llenaba de coraje.  
"Doctora Isles, me permite hablar con usted un momento." El mediano de los Rizzoli la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras la empujaba al elevador, donde quedaron ellos dos solos.  
"Hola franki, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"  
"Como compañero, es un gusto saber que estas bien, y es bueno verte. Pero como el hermano de jane, te advierto que mi hermana ya supero tu cruel huida, ella la paso muy mal cuando te fuiste sin dejarle alguna explicación, supongo que tienes tus razones, pero eso no cambia lo que hiciste, así que te pido de la manera más amable que puedo, que tengas muy en claro que entre tú y mi hermana ya solo puede haber algo profesional. Pudiste haber sido una Rizzoli pero lo arruinaste." Las puertas del elevador se abrieron maura camino atónita sin decir una palabra.  
"Jane está interrogando al novio de la víctima, tengo aquí la muestra de ADN, puedes compararla para ver si coindice con la piel que encontraste debajo de sus uñas, y lo que encontramos en el apartamento.  
"En cuando tenga los resultados se los are llegar."  
"Gracias." Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver al elevador." 

"Scott Lekker así que ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ella te mantenía, según tu registro eres desempleado desde hace 8 meses, ¿por qué mataste a tu fuente de ingresos?"  
"No voy a hablar, quiero un abogado." El hombre cruzo los brazos.  
"Tenemos la escena en tu apartamento, muy idiota de tu parte ni siquiera tratar de limpiar, ¿pensaste que podrías desaparecer? El dinero que tenías solo te duro dos semanas, tenemos también ADN en el cuerpo de abril" puso fotos de la víctima en la mesa, obligándola a verlas, "Dime como pudiste hacerle eso después de 3 años de relación, dejo la escuela y a sus padres por ti y ¿tú le pagaste así?  
el hombre comenzó a llorar al ver las fotos. "Ella estaba diferente… me engañaba cuando la confronte lo negó, le pedí hacer el amor y se negó, así que… la obligue, cuando acabamos ella lloraba, y me enfurecí la asfixie , cuando vi que ella estaba perdiendo el conocimiento la solté, pero cayó sobre la esquina de la mesa, mucha sangre empezó a correr y me asuste, la envolví en bolsas que encontré en la cocina empaque mis cosas metí el cuerpo en mi auto y lo tire… todo paso tan rápido, yo no quería hacerlo" seguía llorando con sus manos en su cara.  
"Tendrás mucho tiempo para llorar en la cárcel." Salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Dejándolo llorar. 

Jane, Doctora Isles. Korsak y yo iremos a tomar una cerveza, para celebrar que cerramos el caso, ¿Quieren ir? Pregunto franki con entusiasmo  
"Paso tengo planes, pero diviértanse." Dijo jane  
"A mí me parece buena idea, vamos jane, solo un rato, será divertido." La rubia le suplicaba.  
"Jane, invita a tu cita de esta noche con nosotros y así lo conoceremos."  
"Está bien, son las 8:30, los veo a las 10, reserven 1 asiento más." Salió de la comisaria rumbo a buscar a Kate.  
"Franki, hoy si tengo ganas de tomar, pero no quiero llevarme el carro ¿podrías llevarme?  
"No hay problema doctora. Vamos." 

"Chicos, quiero presentarles a Kate, Kate, él es mi compañero el detective korsak, mi hermano franki y a maura ya la conoces."  
"Encantados" dijeron al par korsak y franki."  
"Voy a pedir otra ronda, ¿ustedes dos también cerveza?" Kosak se paró esperando repuesta.  
"Por favor" Kate le dio una de sus cálidas sonrisas.  
La detective le tomo la mano a Kate.  
"¿Y a qué te dedicas Kate? Pregunto el mediano de los Rizzoli riendo al ver como maura había cambiado su semblante en el momento que las vio tomadas de la mano."  
"Soy Cirujana pediátrica."  
"Aparte de guapa inteligente, no sé cómo le heces hermanita, pero tienes más suerte con las mujeres que, tommy y yo juntos."  
Jane le dio un pequeño golpe a su hermano, y Kate se limitó a sonreírle con sus ojos brillando por el triunfo que sentía al ver que el hermano de jane la aceptaba.  
Las horas pasaron entre cervezas. Kate pidió tequila y korsak y maura le acompañaron los Rizzoli se limitaron a seguir con sus cervezas mientras veían como se servían trago tras trago.  
"Creo que es suficiente por hoy, son las 2:47am y mañana tenemos trabajo, pediré un taxi."  
"Concuerdo contigo jane" su hermano se puso de pie. "iré a pagar y yo los llevo, paso a dejar primero a korsak, después a la doctora Isles, después a Kate, para terminar contigo.  
"Yo hoy duermo contigo amor" Kate se tiro sobre jane abrazándola del cuello, era evidente su estado de embriaguez, no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.  
Franki ayudo a maura a subir al auto, aunque su estado era mejor que el de Kate, él tenía miedo que con sus tacones, perdiera el equilibrio y se lastimara, el condujo, dejo a korsak primero.  
En el asiento de atrás se encontraban las tres, jane en medio de las dos, Kate se recostó obre jane y se quedó profundamente dormida. Jane la enrollo sobre su brazo.  
Maura moría de celos, franki iba haciendo bromas sobre el estado de las 2 rubias "pero el tequila les parecía agua"  
De un momento a otro maura tenía la mano sobre la pierna de la detective y la empezaba a acariciar lentamente, iba subiendo hasta que por segundos rozaba su intimidad, después volvía a su pierna, "Maura" dijo en susurrando para no despertar a Kate y que franki no se diera cuenta. Aunque con una leve excitación, maura se acercó a su oreja como si fuera a decirle algo, pero en cambio le lambio el lóbulo, después lo mordisqueo un poco, sin dejar de tocar su pierna, la respiración de jane se hacía más fuerte, denotando la excitación que le provocaba.  
"Llegamos, déjame ayudarte a bajar." Franki bajo del carro y abrió la puerta para que maura bajar.  
La veo mañana detective Rizzoli, le dio un beso en la mejilla a unos pocos centímetros de los labios.  
Jane recostó a Kate en el asiento de atrás y ella se cambió al copiloto. Esperando a que su hermano volviera de dejar a maura en su casa,

Yo amo a tu hermana, franki, "LA AMO". No sé como pero ella será mía, y tu serás mi cuñado y te daré unos sobrinos muy guapos.- decía abrazada a el mientras la acompañaba a su habitación, la recostó en la cama, le apago la luz y salió. 

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"  
"La lleve hasta su habitación, la había visto antes ebria pero no como hoy, vi lo que estaba haciendo jane, no se me hace justo para ninguna de las dos, deberías de decidir con cual quieres estar."  
"Hermano créeme que también quisiera saber qué hacer, lo que siento por mau es algo grande, pero aún tengo miedo, que a la primera cosa que salga mal, vuelva a huir, y Kate es linda, y me la paso bien con ella, y aunque la aprecio, apenas la conozco hace 4 meses, estoy muy confundida."  
"No puedes tratar a Kate como un juguete, para ser el juguete de maura, solo piensa eso, además te quedes con la que te quedes, son doctoras, mamá las amara, además que ambas son hermosas."  
"Necesito meditarlo con la cama"

¿Doctora Isles podría permitirme un momento? Jane se encontraba afuera de la oficina de maura donde la rubia estaba sentada escribiendo.  
"Jane… claro. Pasa" se puso de pie a un lado de ella. "Yo… quiero disculparme por lo de ayer"  
Jane la tomo de las caderas pegándola lo más humanamente que era posible, la miro por unos segundos a los ojos y la beso suave y delicadamente hasta que sus labios exigieron más pasión, cuando se separaron ambas tenían las mejillas rojas por la fricción.  
"¿Quieres ir a almorzar?"  
"¿Hoy no iras con Katherine?  
"Tiene una cirugía programada la veré en la noche"  
"Entonces ¿soy tu segunda opción?  
"¿Vienes o no? Tengo algo importante que decirte"  
"¡No soy tu juego jane!"  
"¿Pero anoche yo si era el tuyo?  
Maura tomo su bolsa y se acercó de nuevo a jane  
"Vamos".

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.  
Aun no tengo bien decidido que hacer, si dejar sufriendo a maura y darle una oportunidad a Kate, o ya sacar a Kate de la historia y darles protagonismo a nuestras dos chicas. Muchas gracias por leer, cuando resuelva mis dudas existenciales actualizo.**


End file.
